Star Wars Episode X: Death Star Reborn
by Kitty17794
Summary: Empire troops have been rebuilding the Death Star. It is not yet completed, but troops have managed to overtake New Alderaan, and are using it's resources and citizens to help rebuild the weapon.... [Status: PR]
1. In The Hands Of The Empire

Long ago in a galaxy far, far away....

40 years have passed since the death of Anakin Skywalker, and the fall of the Empire. For 30 years the planets have lived in peace, but in the last 10 years the planets have started bickering again, and have once more taken the sides of the Empire and the Republic. unknown to most, the Empire is being run by Senator Phale of Coruscant.

During this ten years, Empire troops have been rebuilding the Death Star. it is not yet completed, but Empire troops have managed to overtake New Alderaan, and are using it's resources and citizens to help rebuild the weapon.

The Jedi on Dagobah have been alerted of this, and are trying to find a way to free the enslaved people of New Alderaan. They have sent two jedi to the planet to speak with it's ruler, but are met with problems.  
-----------------------

A small ship flew from the dotted sky, entering the planet of New Alderaan's orbit. It landed in the hanger, and the doors opened, revealing two figures. They walked down the ramp onto the landing dock, the youngest one drawing back the hood of his cloak, glancing around.

The elder one smiled at him. "Don't be nervous." he said, heading to the hanger doors.

The younger blinked, following him. "I'm not." he retorted.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

They stepped out into the sunlight, glancing around. Then the younger one paused, glancing towards the palace. Something was not right… "Master…"

"I feel it too. Just be calm." the older one replied. He found it odd that no one was coming to greet them. Usually, when they arrived on a planet, they were greeted and brought into the palace instantly. Yet here, there was no one in sight. He continued towards the palace, his apprentice following.

"Master? What's going on?" he heard him ask.

"I fear we may not be seeing the Queen as we would like to."

A raven haired woman clothed in black armor walked down the halls of the New Alderaan palace, footsteps echoing in the empty halls. Her troops had successfully overtaken the planet, and soon they would have the citizens get to work on their little project.

She walked into the throne room, smirking deviously. She turned to a guard, seating herself in the Queen's throne. "Make sure the Queen's cell is carefully guarded. If she escapes, our whole plan will fall apart."

The guard nodded, then turned and exited the room.

Elvira watched him leave, then leaned back in her chair, smirking. So far…so good.

In the darker and less used part of the palace, a young queen looked up, hearing guards walking past her the door that was holding her prisoner.

She sighed, shaking her head, red hair cascading down her shoulders. She didn't understand how her peaceful planet had fallen into the plans of the Empire. She wasn't quite sure what they wanted with it yet....but she supposed she would find out eventually.

Her thoughts were shaken from her when she heard someone outside the door. She stood slowly, ready to attempt to fight if needed. She would not be taken so easily.

The door slid open, revealing two male figures. "Your highness?" the elder one asked.

The Queen blinked, examining them cautiously. She had never seen these two before. Yet she didn't think they were Imperial guards. "Are you of the Republic?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. We came to see you, but it appears you already had visitors."

The younger one blinked, watching the Queen curiously. He remained quiet, however, allowing his master to do the talking.

The Queen nodded. "The empire has taken over my planet, yet I'm not quite sure why. Tell me, how did you possibly get in here without alerting the guards?" she asked.

"That story shall have to wait. You must come with us, your highness. I am Nammon Rin, and this is my apprentice, Rithen. We are Jedi Knights."

"Well that explains it in four words." The Queen remarked, eyes sparkling with amusement. She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, of course. But...I cannot leave my people in the hands of the Empire..."

Rithen tensed, looking back over his shoulder. He knew they had to move, and soon. "There isn't time for that now, your highness. You can help them better when you are safe"

She glanced towards him, as if just noticing him, and nodded reluctantly. She knew they had no choice in the matter. Only two Jedi and a queen alone could not save all those people... "Very well, let us go then."

"Come, hurry," Nammon said. He held out a hand, beckoning her to come and walk between them.

She glanced around the room, then carefully pulled her long hair up and twisted it into a simple bun. She always kept it long - she had never cut it before - but now she needed it out of the way so she could move quicker.

Rithen took up the rear, allowing his master to lead them. He kept a weary eye out, watching for any guards as they made their way back to the palace doors.

"Are you sure they wont do anything to my people when they find I'm gone...?" the queen asked, keeping her voice in a hushed whisper.

"We cannot be sure, your highness. But we must hurry," Nammon replied. He took out a lone guard by the door, then peered outside. It seemed they had a clear run to their ship. He headed outside, keeping an eye out for other guards.

The young woman sighed, shaking her head, but followed anyway, knowing she had no choice. She then heard something in the bushes and paused. She knew who it was. She turned towards the bushes and made a simple hand gesture.

From the bushes appeared a woman covered in a blue cloak. She hurried over to the Queen, and the two of them held a hushed conversation. After a few moments, the Queen turned to the Jedi. "This is my handmaiden. She wishes to come with us." she informed them.

Nammon turned and examined the girl, considering this. Then he looked from her to the Queen. "I suppose it would be best if you have a trusted friend with you. Hurry now." He ushered the two girls inside.

Rithen had been watching out for guards while they were talking, and he turned to his master when he noticed one who had in turn spotted them. "Master! Guards!"

The elder Jedi turned around at his apprentice's call, seeing the group of guards gathering at the hanger door, ready to fire. "Hurry!"

Rithen pulled a blaster from his belt, firing at the guards, picking off those too close to the ship.

The Queen peered out the ship window, watching the guards make their way closer to the ship. "We should hurry, or they will catch up and board us, or shoot us down!" she called.

Nammon nodded, heading for the ship's controls, starting it up. "Rithen, get in the ship!"

Rithen makes a run for it, shooting a few guards as he made his way to the ship, heading inside and closing the door. He ran into the control room and took the controls from his master, sitting in the pilot's seat. He grinned, taking them into space. He loved to fly.

The Queen moved away from the window, glancing at her handmaiden. They seemed to have a silent conversation using only expressions. Finally, the Queen looked at Nammon. "Please excuse us for a few moments. We have things to discuss."

Nammon nodded, raising an eyebrow, but gestured towards a back room. She thanked him, and they walked into the back room, shutting the door.  
-----------------------

Star Wars is copyright to George Lucas.  
Rithen & Nammon are copyright to Amaurea.  
Aimee, Elvira, and New Alderaan belong to me. 


	2. Tricky Disguises

After a few minutes of dodging Imperial ships, Nammon leaned back in his chair, looking up at his apprentice. "Well done, Rithen. Please tell the ladies that we are going into lightspeed"

Rithen nodded and stood up, then walked out of the cockpit and into the back, knocking on the door. "Your highness?" he called.

A red-haired young woman greeted him at the door. Rithen realized she must be the Queen's handmaiden, for she was wearing the blue cloak he had seen before, only now the hood was down. The cloak she wore brought out her eyes, which were light blue. She looked exactly like the Queen, only her hair was twisted into a tight bun on the top of her head, secured by a braid which cascaded down her back.

She offered him a small smile, clasping her hands in front of her. "The Queen is resting. May I help you, sir?"

He blinked at her, a bit confused. She looked just like the Queen. Down to the very last feature. "Er…I just wanted to tell you we are jumping into lightspeed momentarily."

She nodded, bowing. "Thank you, sir. I shall inform the Queen immediately."

He nodded and turned to leave, glancing back at her once more, before heading back to the cockpit. He sat in the pilot's seat, looking over the controls. "Hang on." he told Nammon. He flipped a few switches, making the jump into light speed.

"That was smooth." Nammon remarked, glancing out the window. There hadn't been any problems at all with the jump.

Rithen nodded, pleased. "Yes it was, Master."

Nammon was thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, glancing at his apprentice. "You did well today, my Padawan. Go get something to eat. I'll fly for now."

He watched as Rithen nodded and stood up, then he thought of something else and added teasingly, "Oh, and do behave yourself."

Rithen flashed a smirk, giving his master a playful hit on the shoulder, then walked out of the cockpit, walking to a cabinet in the back. He found himself something to eat, then sat down at a small table, looking out the window at the stars. He began to think about the two guests they had on board, when the handmaiden walked out.

She approached him quietly, bowing her head. "My Queen profusely thanks you for your kindness." she said.

Rithen watched her, then offered a smile and a nod. "You're welcome…uh…I haven't caught your name."

"Akiilé"

He nodded. "I'm Rithen."

She smiled and nodded. "Pardon me for asking, but where are we heading?"

"We're heading for Dagobah to the Jedi council." he answered, glancing out the window again.

"I see...though will your council be in danger with the Queen in hiding there? She would not wish to put the jedi in danger." She responded, watching him closely.

The teenaged Jedi leaned back, sipping his drink before responding. "It is our job to protect the Republic. That's what we do."

"I am aware of that, as is my Queen. But we don't wish to put the Jedi council in danger."

Rithen shrugged. "The Jedi are strong. It'll be alright. If Master Nammon thinks it wise, then I trust him."

"Very well. I trust your Master as well, even though I have no choice in the matter."

Rithen gave a small laugh, glancing up at her. "Don't worry. We've gotten out of worse situations before"

"I'm sure you have."

He grinned and glanced out the window again, brushing back his messy brown hair. "So…you and the Queen. How long have you known her?" he asked, seeking for some other conversation.

The handmaiden blinked, thrown off by this question. "Oh...um...all our lives. We grew up together."

"Sounds nice"

She nodded. "Indeed. Growing up on New Alderaan was lovely. The planet is gorgeous, and everyone there is quite caring." She then looked down, sighing. "The Queen is worried about the people. They will not survive long under the control of the Empire." She said quietly.

Rithen frowned, tracing an imaginary design on the table. "No one will survive long under the Empire. It must be stopped."

"I know. But it won't be easy...unfortunately. There have been attempts to stop it for at least 50 years."

Rithen nodded. He was aware of this, and the thought annoyed him. He would like nothing more than to see the Empire fall, and peace return. "We can't give up though. There's still hope"

"There is always hope. But if no one does anything to solve a problem, that hope will go to waste." She looked up at him. "I wish to become a jedi. I want to learn the ways of the Force, so that I might help with the fight against the Empire."

This took Rithen by surprise and he looked up at her. His eyes shifted back down to the table thoughtfully. "I don't know if that's possible...I mean most Jedi are trained from the moment they're old enough to walk..."

"I am aware of that. But did not Anakin Skywalker become a Jedi at the age of 10? And Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker in their older teenage years?" she questioned.

"Well you know what happened to Anakin....And the twins just had a lucky break. They were strong."

"Anakin turned out alright in the end." She sat down across from him. "And I do not believe in luck."

Rithen smiled. "Neither does Master Nammon."

"And what of you, sir Rithen? Do you believe in luck?"

The teen gave a small laugh at the title. "Oh, no, just Rithen, please." He took a moment to think over his answer. "I believe in a little bit of grace here and here." He told her, grinning.

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Grace is one thing...luck is another."

He shrugged. "Either way it helps"

She nodded. "We may call it whatever we wish, but it's still there…in some way, shape, or form, I suppose."

He nodded as well, smiling. "Yes, I suppose. But we Jedi call that the force." He said, winking.

She smiled and glanced out the window. "How far is your Dagobah?" she questioned.

"A day or two from here."

"That long? We cannot leave our people in the hands of the Empire that long."

"There's no choice. It wont take quite as long assuming our lightspeed jump goes well."

She sighed and nodded, knowing there wasn't much else they could do.

Rithen could sense her concern. "Try not to worry. The council will know what to do." he said, trying to reassure her.

"I trust the Council will make a good decision. However, I'm afraid it will be too late by time we reach them. Who knows what the Empire has in store for our people."

"The Empire wont wipe them out. That would be too much of a loss"

She sighed. "I am sorry for complaining. I'm only worried about my planet."

Rithen nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly, looking her over again. There was something odd about her. He couldn't figure it out though…

She realized he was staring at her and blinked curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, realizing he'd been caught staring. "Nothing. Just thinking about New Alderaan. I can't imagine how worried you must be."

"The Queen is more worried than I, and I'm horribly worried. She must be quite stressed indeed."

He nodded sympathetically. "Yes, she must. But the council will know what to do." He tilted his head. "Have you ever been to the Council?"

"I've been to the Council in Bespin. But not the Jedi Council." She responded.

His face lit up at her response. Why would a handmaiden go to the Bespin Council? Only senators were allowed there…

"It's amazing...to be in the presence of such great and powerful people..." He said, glancing at her.

She nodded. "It is quite incredible...."

He smiled and nodded. "You'll meet the council as soon as we get there, your highness." he said, grinning.

The young woman nodded, then after a moment froze, realizing she had been outwitted.

A satisfied grin spread across Rithen's face, and he leaned back, watching her. "So, is that a safety issue you've got going there?" he asked.

The Queen sighed and nodded. "For safety, and just so I can be free. It's hard to do what you wish when you are constantly guarded." she responded quietly, glancing at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry about tricking you…"

He shook his head. "Don't be. I know why you did it. It's ok."

She sighed, wringing her hands in her lap. "I suppose this blows all my chances of becoming a Jedi." she said quietly.

Rithen was about to respond when the door opened and Nammon stepped in.

Nammon smiled at the two of them. "I see you two are becoming acquainted." he said.

Rithen nodded and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, taking a deep breath.

"Your thoughts betray you, my apprentice. Speak them."

Rithen nodded, glancing at the Queen. "Uh, master, this is Queen Aimee."

Nammon's eyebrows raised, and he turned to the Queen. "Ah…your highness…" He smiled, giving a polite bow.

The young Queen smiled, bowing her head. "No need for formalities Master Nammon. My name is Aimee, and you may call me by it if you wish." She glanced over at Rithen, smiling. "The same goes for you."

Nammon laughed, shaking his head. "What kind of knights would we be without chivalry, your highness?" he asked.

She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. "I won't be able to change your mind, will I?"

"Well I'm sure my young apprentice will be easily swayed in his manners, but not I, my lady." He replied.

Rithen raised his eyebrows at his master, then made a spoon fly at him using his powers.

Aimee watched the spoon, blinking, then glanced at Nammon. "What if I demand it? Will you then?" she asked.

Nammon blocked the spoon without hardly glancing at it. "Perhaps with time."

"Very well...I shall keep trying then"

"Try as you may, Your Highness. We should be reaching Dagobah by nightfall."

The Queen smiled and nodded. "Excellent. Faster than I expected. This is good"

Nammon nodded, turning to the cabinet. "Would you like a drink, your highness?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

He nodded. "Well, you are welcome to anything when you need it."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Master Nammon. I appreciate everything."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Aimee. My name is Aimee."

"Of course, Queen Aimee."

Rithen chuckled at this, rolling his eyes.

Aimee glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "I just can't win, can I?"

"I wouldn't try to win against Master Nammon..." He replied.

"I guess I shall save my arguing for when its needed."

"That is most wise of you your highness" Nammon added.

"I'll take the controls, Master. We should be landing soon." Rithen said, standing up. He was ready to do some flying again. He headed to the cockpit.

Nammon nodded, taking a seat at the table.

The Queen watched, then glanced out the window. "Do you really think we can free my planet?" she asked.

Nammon thought this over for a moment, following her gaze. "That future is unclear to me, Your Highness"

"I certainly hope the Jedi can do something about it."

"If anyone can, it is the Jedi council"

She nodded her silent agreement, glancing back at him.

Nammon smiled at her. "Get some rest, your highness. You will need it."

"I doubt I could rest knowing my people are doing just the opposite."

"You will not be much help to them without your strength..."

"While my people are in danger, I will not be without strength. Trust me Master Nammon."

He smiled. "You are a good Queen, mi'lady."

"Thank you Master Nammon. I try to be. However, I feel as I've failed them..." She sighed, looking down. She had let her planet fall into the hands of the Empire. What would her people think of her now?

Nammon stood up, shaking his head. "No. You cannot fail them while you still fight for them"

"I should have paid more attention to the things going on around me. They would not have gotten into this mess..." She started.

"There was nothing you could have done" he interrupted.

"There was plenty I could have done. But I failed to do it."

"The arm of the Empire has grown long...Had you acted more promptly you may have been killed, along with your people"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Still...."

"You cannot help your people if you are dead. Even devoted leaders must take a step back for their safety and, ultimately, the safety of their people"

She tapped her fingers on the table, sighing, glancing out the window again. "I only hope we can save them quickly." -----------------------

Star Wars is copyright to George Lucas.  
Rithen & Nammon are copyright to Amaurea.  
Aimee and New Alderaan belong to me. 


End file.
